


Emergencies

by bri_ness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, But Evak's still in love, Just my way of processing Friday's clip, Lots of Angst, M/M, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, reference to suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ness/pseuds/bri_ness
Summary: Even and Jonas talk in the emergency room. Set immediately after 4x05.





	Emergencies

**Author's Note:**

> Me last night, after watching the clip three times: I'm not going to write a fic about this. There's not enough information.  
> Me this morning, after watching the clip a fourth time: I HAVE TO WRITE A FIC ABOUT THIS IMMEDIATELY. 
> 
> So, here it is. 
> 
> Trigger warning: Even's suicide attempt and suicidal thoughts are referenced. It's not graphic.

The last time Even saw this much blood, it was his own.

And he was brought here, his mom crying beside him in a new, gut-twisting way. Sonja looking at him differently. Yousef visiting, apologizing for something Even didn’t understand, then leaving as quickly as he came. The people who didn’t understand that he deserved what he did.

Everyone else was onto him the way he was onto himself.

Isak’s given a green bracelet after he’s triaged: he’s not an emergency. When Even woke up in the hospital, he first noticed the paper around his wrist: red as his blood.

He’s always been an emergency. Now, he’s causing them.

“How are you doing?” he asks Isak, again, but Isak’s not really talking. Just whimpering, moaning, heartbreaking noises that make it difficult for Even to believe this is not an emergency.  Isak’s still bleeding behind the gauze that’s covering the open wound on his nose. He’s waiting for stitches.

“…Ok.” But no one who is actually ok takes that long to say they’re ok.

“Just relax,” Jonas says. Because Jonas handles emergencies. Even envies him in a way that’s consuming. “We’ll be out of here soon.”

That’s not true. It’s Friday night; the hospital is packed with emergencies, full of people like Even. Isak just has to sit here bleeding.

Even’s phone lights up with a text from Sana, then another, then one more.

_How’s Isak?_

_Are you ok?_

_I’m so sorry._

He ignores her like he ignored the last text she sent him, over a year ago. He’d started that conversation: _You go to Nissen, right?_ When she didn’t reply immediately, he realized she probably deleted him from her phone like Elias did. He added: _It’s Even._

Then, her replies came quick:

_I know. Yes, I go to Nissen._

_I’m really glad you’re ok._

_How are you_?

Sana didn’t understand then what she doesn’t understand now: every shitty thing that happens to the people he loves is his fault. It’s so fucking consistent. He can’t stop hurting people.

“I’m kind of….” Isak trails off. Everyone stares at him; this is the first conversation he’s initiated since the hit. “Uh, thirsty?”

Even’s up in an instant. “I’ll get you something.”

And now everyone’s staring at him. Magnus exchanges a look with Mahdi, who exchanges one with Jonas, who exchanges one with Isak. Jonas stands up. “I’ll come with you.”

Jonas steps in front of him, taking the lead like he’s meant to. “Is this a two person job?” Even asks as he follows.

“We just think you maybe shouldn’t be alone.”

 _We_? He only left the guys for a couple of minutes to use the washroom. They must’ve had a conference. They know he’s an emergency, too.

“From here to the cafeteria?”

Jonas shrugged. “Yeah. It’s not a big deal. I mean, I wouldn’t want to be alone in here.”

But he could be if he had to be. Jonas is always the saviour. Even’s always the victim, even when his boyfriend won’t stop bleeding.

They get in line. It’s long. There’s too much fucking waiting here.

They’re quiet as they move up one person, two people, three people, then Jonas breaks. “Ok, I have to say something.”

Even tenses. This is it. He hears Jonas’s words before he speaks them: _You have to break-up with Isak. You’re only hurting him. He won’t stop bleeding because of you, Even._

And Even will say: _Ok._ Because Jonas will be right.

“Nothing that happened tonight is your fault. Ok?”

Even’s stunned. No. No, that’s not ok. That’s a blatant lie.

“They were my friends.”

“So what? Did you punch Isak in the face?”

“No, but last year…I did some fucked up stuff, and—”

“No one cares about that, Even.”

That’s wrong, though. Jonas is Isak’s best friend, and Even is going to hurt Isak because that’s just what he does. Jonas should really fucking care. “I don’t think I’m very good for Isak.”

Jonas is quiet for long enough that Even thinks he must agree.

“Look, I’ve known Isak for a long time,” Jonas finally says. “And I used to feel like there were two versions of him: my best friend, and then this fake guy who could be kind of shitty. Since he’s been with you, he’s only been that first guy. He’s only been himself.”

They reach the front of the line. Jonas pays for the drink before Even can.

“You’re not only good for him,” Jonas says as they head back. “You’re the best for him. Don’t let your brain trick you into believing anything else.”

\---

“Isak Valtersen?"

It’s been hours. Isak’s finally stopped bleeding, but he’s lightheaded. Exhausted. Even place his hand on his boyfriend’s back, bracing him as he stands up.

“Do you want us to come in with you?” Jonas asks.

“Uh…thanks, but I just want Even.”

Jonas nods at Even as though to say: _I told you so._

As the nurse stitches Isak up, she explains how to care for his wound. “Do you have someone to help you?” she asks.

Isak smiles, light, a little sleepy, a little loopy. Even wants to kiss it. “He’s…uh, Even’s good at taking care of me. Really good.”

_Don’t let your brain trick you into believing anything else._

Even nods. “I’ve got him.”


End file.
